The present invention relates to an internal catheter for insertion into the urethra of a patient and, more particularly to a catheter specifically adapted for treating obstruction of the prostatic urethra. Such a catheter may be used for drainage of fluids and tissue particles through the patient's prostatic urethra following a non-surgical medical procedure such as thermal treatment of the prostate, wherein a long-term indwelling catheter is needed.
Benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH) is currently treated by using surgical procedures such as trans urethral resection of the prostate (TURP) or non-surgical procedures such as thermal treatment of the prostate. Temporary blockage of the prostatic urethra usually takes place following such treatments due to extensive swelling and edema formation.
Various attempts have been made to provide internal catheters or stents for insertion into the patient's prostatic urethra for enabling effective drainage of fluids and tissue particles therethrough.
Examples of such internal catheters and stents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,450; 5,176,626; and 5,514,178.
However, none of the prior art devices provides an internal catheter having first and second cylindrical members interconnected by means of a tube, the tube for inflating a balloon located at the end of the catheter, the balloon for appropriately locating the catheter at the prostatic urethra.
Further, none of the prior art devices provide a guiding element including an inflatable balloon for introducing the catheter to the patient's urethra.